<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Fucked by Some Punk by bettylaflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153233">Getting Fucked by Some Punk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame'>bettylaflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Works, gonewildaudio - Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Be Quiet, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/M, FWB, Fingering, Heavy SFX, Punk Boy, Romance, hold the moan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some gals like to spend their time in the streets and between the sheets with a gentleman. But not you. Some punk boy you've been seeing is over, critiquing your music taste and trying to get into your pants. </p><p>What would your big brother think?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Fucked by Some Punk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[M4F] Getting Fucked by Some Punk [Hold the moan] [FWB] [Romance] [exhibitionism] [fingering] [cunnilingus] some [Degradation] [Be quiet] [Punk Boy] [SFX heavy] </p><p>This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.</p><p>Can be read as a sequel to my original Punk Boy script, or standalone.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>[suggested sfx]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(audio cues)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>Premise: you’re in her room looking through her music collection, her brother is not home yet, he doesn’t know you two are fucking</p><p>Script begins here:</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>[ambiance: music that sets the mood, chill but kinda sexy you know?]</strong>
</p><p>Let’s see what you got here. You can tell a lot about a person based on their record collection.</p><p>This is going to be the real test, babe.</p><p>
  <em>(long pause, you’re looking through some, maybe make some approving noises)</em>
</p><p>The Doors? Seriously? Morrison is shit. Ah now The Stooges, that’s what I’m talking about. </p><p>Bowie, uh huh. Elvis Costello. Britney Spears? <em>(pause to look at her and she says yes)</em></p><p><em>(scoff)</em> Alright. </p><p>What is this? The Longest Johns? Sea shanties? Seriously, babe? </p><p>Nothing is wrong with it, I’m just-- surprised? I dunno. </p><p><em>(Indignant) </em>Hey, those throat singers are onto something. And that is nothing like this.</p><p>It is not.</p><p>
  <em>(You continue to flip through her music collection, occasionally making approving or disapproving sounds. Maybe throw some artist names in there, I don’t give a shit.)</em>
</p><p>Well, babe, you want my definitive judgment?</p><p>Your music taste…<em> (pause for effect)</em> is alright <em>(with a smile)</em></p><p>But it could be better. And luckily you’ve come to the right guy to make it better</p><p>I like this one that you picked. Catchy</p><p><em>(mock seriously)</em> May I have this dance, milady?</p><p><em>(laughs)</em> Seriously, c’mon. What are you, scared? </p><p>That’s it, put your hands around my neck, and I’ll hold your waist.</p><p>And we’ll just sway. </p><p>Now isn’t this so much better than that fucking mosh pit? </p><p>I’d never pass up having your sweaty body grinding on mine though.</p><p><em>(laughs at her indignant reaction)</em> You know I’m just fucking with you.</p><p>This is nothing like a middle school dance!</p><p>For one, there aren’t any of those cheap-ass streamers you get at the dollar store. </p><p>No punch that someone has definitely spit in. </p><p>No chaperones making sure you “leave room for Jesus” or some shit.</p><p>And there would be no way you’d be dancing with me. </p><p>Oh not a chance, you’d be *way* too cool for me, if I could even man up and ask you.</p><p>Nah, I’d be out tagging the dumpsters or egging the principal's house. That kinda shit, ya know?</p><p>
  <strong>[song ends]</strong>
</p><p>Alright, my turn to pick one. </p><p>
  <strong>[another song starts, maybe more sensual, he’s trying to put the moves on her]</strong>
</p><p>How about this? Kinda fun? </p><p>I can tell you’re like it. </p><p>Swaying your hips, putting your arms above your head.</p><p>What do you call that again? Vibing? </p><p><em>(teasing)</em> You’re such a normie. </p><p>Ow, you know I don’t mean it. You’re the most punk ass bitch I know.</p><p>Ow. Fine, fine. You’re gonna leave a bruise. </p><p>
  <em>(slight pause, vibe to the music if you will)</em>
</p><p>Hey, you still wanna go to that House Show tonight? </p><p>Well... your brother will be there. </p><p>It’s not a problem, he just--... ya know. Does he know?</p><p>About us, this, we...</p><p>You and me and the record player makes three <em>(laughs)</em></p><p>I didn’t think he did. It’s up to you to tell him, I don’t give a shit if he knows.</p><p>Hell the whole world can know for all I care. You’re fucking hot and funny and smart. </p><p>And you love going to shows and you take no shit from nobody. </p><p>Not to mention having pretty good music taste.</p><p>Why wouldn’t I want everyone to know we’re together.</p><p>Hmmm?</p><p><em>(kinda nervous)</em> I dunno, I’m having fun. What do *you* think this is?</p><p>Good, you feel the same. It doesn’t have to be anything more than it is, ya know?</p><p>We don’t have to go to the stupid show if you don’t want to. </p><p><em>(suggestively)</em> I’m sure we can find some way to be entertained</p><p>Show you?</p><p>Whatever you say</p><p>
  <em>(kissing deeply through this next section, please take your time)</em>
</p><p>Your lips always taste so sweet</p><p>And your body always feels so good</p><p>
  <em>(kiss)</em>
</p><p>And this ass? Fuck, I’ve been wanting to grab it since I came in. </p><p>
  <em>(kiss)</em>
</p><p>I would’ve while we were dancing but I’m a gentleman.</p><p>
  <em>(kiss)</em>
</p><p><em>(laughs)</em> I so am.</p><p>How do I know?</p><p>
  <em>(kiss)</em>
</p><p>Would a gentleman push you up against the wall? Like this? </p><p>And kiss you like this? All over your neck and shoulder, biting a bit too?</p><p>
  <em>(kiss, biting)</em>
</p><p>Would he hike your shirt up so he could feel your breasts? </p><p>
  <em>(kiss)</em>
</p><p>And unbutton your pants so he could feel how wet you are? </p><p>Oh fuck babe, I can feel you dripping already </p><p>
  <em>(kissing and fingering for about 5 seconds or so)</em>
</p><p>Fuck yes bite me, dig your nails into me</p><p>You’re so fucking hot</p><p>And let me slip one finger in. <em>(relish this moment a little)</em></p><p><em>(laughs)</em> You’re right, a gentleman definitely wouldn’t do that.</p><p>I guess I’m just some punk then. </p><p>
  <em>(kissing deeply and fingering some more)</em>
</p><p><em>(moan)</em> Fuck I need you right now.</p><p>Fuck this shirt and your bra. Let me suck on your tits baby.</p><p>I love when you grind your cunt in my leg like that. Get yourself off on me.</p><p>
  <em>(moan)</em>
</p><p>Fuck lets get on the bed. </p><p>You look so hot babe, fuck. Legs spread wide, looking at me like that.</p><p>Lemme just get on top of you. </p><p>Do you feel my cock against your cunt babe? </p><p>Does that feel good? </p><p>Just the tip sliding around your wetness, brushing against your clit, teasing your hole. </p><p><em>(laughs)</em> getting impatient? </p><p>You tease me all the time, now it’s my turn. </p><p><em>(kissing)</em> arch your back for me babe, let me run my lips and tongue all over you</p><p>
  <em>(kissing, licking)</em>
</p><p>Alright baby, I can’t take it anymore. </p><p>
  <em>(moan as you slide inside, its fucking hot)</em>
</p><p>Fuck you always feel so tight, the way you throb on me godfuckingdammit </p><p>
  <em>(improvise some sex and dirty talk for a bit, maybe like 15 seconds or so, add “fucks” where appropriate, include the next lines somewhere)</em>
</p><p>This song is perfect for this, don’t you think?</p><p>Fuck. I would never pick a song to try and fuck you to.</p><p>I’d just pick a song and try to fuck you. </p><p>Yeah you can pick the next one fuck. God damn it you feel so good. </p><p>
  <strong>[song ends, footsteps can be heard, pause]</strong>
</p><p>Shit, is that your brother? </p><p>Fuck. I thought you said he wasn’t gonna be home for hours. </p><p>Babe, babe, it’s ok, calm down.</p><p>Hey, it’s fine, it’s fine. C’mere <em>(kiss deeply)</em></p><p><em>(whisper)</em> We just gotta be quiet. Right?</p><p>Keep your mouth shut, I’ve got something to do with mine. </p><p>Yes really, you didn’t think we were done, did you?</p><p>
  <em>(start eating her out)</em>
</p><p>You taste so good babe. </p><p>
  <em>(improvise cunnilingus for a bit like 10 seconds or so)</em>
</p><p>Fuck babe, you gotta be quiet</p><p>If you don’t be quiet, I’ll stop and I really, really don’t wanna stop</p><p>Fuck I love when you pull on my hair</p><p>And let me just finger your clit </p><p>Are you gonna come for me baby? </p><p>Come for me. Come, but you gotta keep quiet</p><p>Wouldn’t want your brother to know his little sister is getting her cunt eaten by some punk</p><p>What would he think if he knew--</p><p>What a dirty girl you were?</p><p>Fuck baby you’re clenching on my fingers, come on, come on</p><p>Come for me, come all over my face baby</p><p>
  <em>(she comes its sexy)</em>
</p><p>Fuck you’re such a mess</p><p>Let me lick it all up</p><p>All the way up to your mouth </p><p><em>(kiss deeply)</em> <strong>[footsteps]</strong></p><p>Shhhh shhh, I think he’s coming upstairs, do you hear that? </p><p><em>(laughs quietly)</em> I don’t think the blanket is going to protect either of us babe</p><p>Alright, I’ll lay behind you, keep a watch on the door will you</p><p>What do you think I’m doing? </p><p>I’m gonna fill you up with my cum while your big brother is in the next room</p><p>Nope, no moaning, you gotta be quiet, unless you want him to come in here--</p><p>
  <em>(insert dick here)</em>
</p><p><em>(interjection)</em> --Fuck-- And find his sister getting her brains fucked out by a guy she met at a show</p><p><em>(Moan)</em> I felt that clench baby, do you like that?</p><p>Like the thought that at any second, he’d see that you’re filled to the brim with my fucking cock</p><p>Stretching you tight, driving you closer and closer to fucking breaking, </p><p>
  <em>(improvise some of the sex as you wish but include the following lines)</em>
</p><p>You’re cunt is so tight babe fuck I love the way it throbs on me</p><p>And I just slide in and out now that you’ve come </p><p>
  <em>(moan)</em>
</p><p>Fuck baby do you feel how hard I am for you? </p><p><em>(slightly more stern)</em> You gotta be quieter babe. Don’t make me cover your mouth</p><p>Fuck if that’s what you want</p><p>
  <em>(moans, sex sounds, the works)</em>
</p><p>Your muffled screams, your leg over me, fuck babe I’m not gonna last much longer</p><p>You close? Here, let me rub that fucking clit. Ooh is it sensitive now baby?</p><p>After I sucked it and rolled it around in my mouth?</p><p>Ah! You fucking bitch, biting my hand like that.</p><p>Fuck baby</p><p>You gonna come? </p><p>Come on my cock?</p><p>Come while your brother’s in the next room?<br/><br/>Godfuckingdammit baby I can feel you shaking </p><p>Come for me, come on cock, </p><p>Do it!</p><p>Right now, fuck!</p><p>I’m gonna come </p><p>
  <em>(improvise to orgasm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(pause, maybe breath heavily, make some of those hot noises guys do after coming)</em>
</p><p>Fuck babe, you really took it out of me this time.</p><p>You were so fucking dirty, god I love it.</p><p>C’mere <em>(kissing)</em></p><p>
  <em>(improvise aftercare)</em>
</p><p>I need to lay here for a second. </p><p>
  <em>(pause)</em>
</p><p>What time is the show? Ummm, 8 I think?</p><p><em>(sigh)</em> You really wanna go? </p><p>Fine, lemme get my pants on, jesus.</p><p>Naw leave your hair like that, looks punk rock</p><p>Yeah it does look like you just had sex, that’s why I said it</p><p>Ow, you’re so mean.</p><p>C’mon, we can get slushies on our way</p><p>
  <strong>[footsteps open up the door]</strong>
</p><p>Did you hear who’s playing-- <em>(you notice her brother in the hallway) </em></p><p><em>(really fucking nervous)</em> H- hey Danny, how’s it going man? </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>